


【赫海】Am:00:04

by Nuitonight



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※一個舊文片段※請依分級制度判別肉文，此篇無肉
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 2





	【赫海】Am:00:04

**Author's Note:**

> ※BGM:Colde - Am:00:04

月亮攀升，最後隱沒在雲裡。今天的風帶著點濕氣，是下過雨的味道。

不知不覺，又酸了鼻子、哭濕眼睛。羅密歐與茱麗葉終究不能活著愛在一起，悲劇故事最令人難忘的就是曾經深刻的愛吧。畢竟只能是曾經，所以總是不敢看到最後。

好想赫宰啊，不知道東京的月亮是不是也這麼光亮。

  
李東海想念起他的懷抱、他的體溫，想念他給自己念一段長長的故事、一起看一場浪漫電影、吃一頓飯，還有、一起在被窩裡擁抱，即使沒有夜燈照著也無所謂。相較之下，一個人的晚餐特別緩慢，一個人的電影無盡空泛，一個人占著雙人床，好冷啊。

零散的被子已經被抓皺，深深地吸上一口，嗯、赫宰的味道。

日子還好長，時間流動得好慢，好想他。  
  


不知不覺，李東海又晃到錄音房裡，戴上錄音用的耳機，他讓耳機裡播放緩慢且繾綣的R&B，哼著、唱著，瞌睡蟲便爬上了他的眼皮，睫毛跟著眼皮一眨一眨，最後，將那雙透著星塵的大眼緩緩給闔上。

空調風乾了書頁間夾藏的眼淚，昏暗夜燈拉長著熟睡之人的影子，夜悄悄地為那輪月蓋上薄薄塵粒。地上有個孤獨、寂寞的小傢伙，在等著他的月亮哥哥回家。  
  


  


窗外不識趣地，再度下起一場綿密的雨，空氣中增添幾分濕度，錄音房的隔音阻絕了嘶嘶雨聲，李東海卻帶著意識醒來。  
他眨著眼睛，想起了李赫宰不在這件事，便扁著嘴，將有赫宰味道的被子踢到一邊，像是對本人的不滿，都積累在那輕輕一腳。

「沒什麼，我一個人也可以過得很好。」

氣話說得滿，卻還硬是在地上翻覆了幾下，經過象徵性的彆扭，便又帶著一股無謂的置氣昏睡過去。

手機在桌上裡有一下沒一下的震動，想當然爾，李東海不會聽見的。

訊息一條條，不斷地刷新著鎖頻，全來自同一人。發送者焦急與否，無人知曉。  
  


  


當短針向上，長針轉過一圈，落在右上角，喀的一聲，門敞開一角，月亮哥哥拖著一身夜色和乘車疲乏，回到他們的家。

沒有蹦蹦噠噠的腳步聲，李赫宰只是笑著搖搖頭，想著肯定不知道睡哪去了，連訊息也沒讀過。  
一步步走進臥室，李東海卻不在那，他沒覺得有什麼奇怪，只是習以為常。

待行李內的東西一一被歸位，他便緩緩走向錄音房，果然，李東海就躺在那。披著薄薄一層燈光，戴著耳機，睡得像條自由的魚，自己的被子還被扔在一角，看起來怪可憐的，但地上的人看起來更是可憐兮兮。

拉開李東海的耳罩式耳機，眼前的人迷迷糊糊半睜著眼看他。  
  
「你怎麼回來了。」  
「我告訴你啦，是你沒看手機的。」  
李東海猛然驚醒，雙眼睜得大大的，隨即起身，跌跌撞撞地向臥室跑。

點亮屏幕，數則未讀看得他眼花。

＂在幹麻？＂  
  
＂我班機提早了。＂  
  
＂下飛機了。＂  
  
＂到底在幹麻？＂  
  
＂有人在家嗎？＂  
  
＂在計程車上，快到家了。＂  
  
＂要吃點什麼嗎？＂  
  
＂…＂  
  
＂好哦，我要開門了。＂

  


「…嗷。」  
李東海眨著眼睛，發出短促的愧疚嘆息。  
  
「呀、你可以打電話給我的啊！」  
「我有打啊，傻。」

屏幕上頭確實有數則未接來電通知。

「我肚子餓。」  
「那煮拉麵吧？」

「哦、在那之前、」  
  
他向前給了自己朝思暮想的男人一個大大的擁抱，並把臉埋在肩窩，用力吸上一大口。  
  
許久，頸窩才傳上一句沉甸甸的問候。

  


「你回來了。」  
  
「嗯，我回來了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 忙，一樣放個舊文。  
> 可AO3留言/小盒子一樣能用↓，會回。  
> https://peing.net/zh-TW/nuitonight  
>   
> 太久沒用AO3，真的不懂它的排版是在搞什麼鬼，但還是比LFT好 ~~呵呵~~ 。


End file.
